


James Griffin and Pidge One-Shots

by MageWarrior



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Crush, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior
Summary: This is a one-shot series of this rare pair, James Griffin and Pidge.Summary: While spending time at Clear Day festival, Pidge tries to get over her feelings for Lance who is now in a relationship with her friend, Allura. Pidge then spent the day at the carnival with James Griffin. Will her feelings will stay the same or change after meeting James Griffin?





	1. Between You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this! Please comment and give feedback so i can improve more and if you want more!  
> Thanks!

Pidge was wondering around the carnival and saw many couples around her as she gritted her teeth and annoyance, tightening her fists in a tight grip until she bumped into someone. “I’m so sorry, Miss Holt.” Pidge looked up to the famous MFE commander James Griffin who has the most worried expression all over his face.

“Oh, it’s fine. I wasn’t looking to be honest.” Pidge said sheepishly, rubbing her neck.

“Heh, me either. So, what are you doing here all alone? I thought you might be with your friends?” James asked, noticing she’s alone.

“Oh, they are somewhere. Out there.” Pidge frowned. James nodded in understanding. “Anyways, I am going to find my Dad and Mom, I need more tokens.” Pidge grinned as she was about to walk away.

“Is it alright if I come with you? My friends sort of ditched me.” James says as he rubbed his back.

Pidge blinked then had this rare pink blush forming on her cheeks. “O-Oh, that’s fine. I mean, if that is ok with you?”

James smiled gently as he stood next to her. “Sounds good to me.” James and Pidge went on to look for the rest of the Holt family.

Lance was signing all of the blue lions while trying to get one for Allura, or maybe he could find a green lion plushie. Lance slumped down as he thought of Pidge. “What’s the matter, boy?” The vendor asked, seeing his mood has changed.

“Oh, um, do you have any green lions?” Lance asked. “It’s for my other friend.”

“Right here. But you still need to sign all of these.” The vendor said as Lance groaned.

Pidge then spotted her parents at the photo booth and grabbed James’s hand, dragging him across the crowd. “Mom, Dad! I need more tokens!”

“That’s what happens when you waste it all.” Sam said.

“Dad!” Pidge give him the best puppy dog eyes she could with James snickering at her. He never had seen this side from the small paladin of Voltron.

“OK. How much do you need?” Sam asked, grabbing his token.

“How much have you got?” Pidge asked. Her father was about to give her the tokens but then her mother grabbed them.

“You’ll have to earn them. I want a family picture. But….”

Pidge groaned while Colleen looked at James who stiffened when she glanced at him. “If you join us, James will have to be apart of this family picture.” Colleen says as Pidge blushed deep red whereas James had this light blush on his face and looked away.

“Oh come, Katie. Make up your mind.” Colleen says as Pidge saw her own brother laughing at her.

She then looked back at James who was patiently waiting. “Um, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“It’s fine with me. It’s just me and you as friends, right?” James asked as he looked at her with a blush forming on his cheeks.

“Oh, yeah. Friends.” Pidge rubbed her head in nervousness until Colleen pulled James and Pidge together for a family picture. All of them has a costume along with it.

“Aww, they look so adorable together.” Colleen gushed over the picture. “Oh, Sam aren’t look great together?”

Sam nodded in agreement while Matt was grinning at his sister while giving her a thumbs up. Pidge growled, gritted her teeth. “Let’s go before they do something crazy.” Pidge muttered as she heard the MFE commander chuckled. It was rare for her to smile or laugh. This was her first time to see him like this. It was a good sight for her to see.

She smiles and then caught up to him. “Hey, let’s play some games.”

James smiled and then grabbed her hand, “Alright, maybe I can win you a Green Lion plushie.” Pidge laughed cheerfully as they ran to find a game to play.

Lance then signed every last one of the lions from the game stall and finally got the Green Lion toy. Now, all he needs to do is look for Pidge and give it to her. He smiled looking at the lion in his hands. He went on to find Pidge in the carnival but couldn’t find her.

He spotted Hunk who was eating some food at a food stall. “Hey, Hunk, have you seen Pidge anywhere? I can’t find her.” Lance says, looking around.

“Hmm, no I haven’t. Why?” Hunk asked and then glanced down at his hand seeing him holding a small Green Lion plushie. “Oh, you got a prize for her, but weren’t you going to get one for Allura?”

“Yeah, I didn’t to be honest. Hope she forgives me. But on the bright side I got one lion for Pidge, right?” Lance asks with a smile.

“Yeah. You should give it to her ASAP.” Hunk said.

Pidge laughed out loud cheerfully at James who was growling in frustration. Not getting a single balloon popped and he always missed his target. He sighed and then later gave up. He looked at Pidge who was smirking. “You are sure having time of your life to see me failing at something I am not good at.” James says jokely, crossing his arms.

“Ahh, I’m sorry. It’s… cute to see you like this. Having fun, like there is no wars to fight. It’s the good normal you.” Pidge says as James passed the darts to her.

“Yeah. well, that’s mostly me doing my job.” James says with a blush and smile. And then saw Pidge got two balloons and had his mouth wide opened and looked at her surprised, seeing her put out her tongue out at him.

“H-how?”

“Hehe, perks of having a bayard as a weapon. And well, serving as a practice as well.” Pidge says with a grin on her face.

“Well, you’re right. A strong, beautiful and nerdy paladin would definitely beat me in a game.” James said with a smile as Pidge looked away from him and blushed deep red.

“U-Um, let’s go to see and want other games they have here at this carnival.” Pidge stammered.

James chuckled and followed her around the carnival. They went on rides, played games and talked to each other. Getting to know each other better. James saw Pidge was a brave and fierce smart paladin he had ever met. He admired her bravery and courage when she was fighting the Galra and admires her gentle and curious side.

Pidge may not know James from the start and wished she met him in the Garrison. He was a kind, gentle and well-mannered person she ever met. He is a brave pilot who always never back down from a fight and he did well in order to help them to save Earth.

James then saw a game that he could play. “Hey, Pidge! Let’s play this one.” James called out to her.

“Ugh, I am not good with guns. Good thing you are good with your aim. Since you know how to handle rifles.” Pidge nudged him on the arm.

“Exactly. And they have a Green Lion toy.” James smirked.

“Where?!” Pidge asked excitedly, looking for the toy and once she saw it. Her eyes began to sparkle and turned to James. “You have to win this!” James laughed and then placed the tokens on the counter. He then started to play and tried to take down much targets as he could.

Once the game was over, James won the game and the plus sized Green Lion plushie. Which is twice her size. But, nonetheless, she hugged it tightly in her arms and held it closely to her chest. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Pidge thanked James.

“No problem. I think it’s time to get going.” James says seeing his friends coming towards them.

“Oh, well, it’s nice to um, finally get to know you and um, played some games together. See you soon?” Pidge asks.

“Sure. See you soon.” James smiled as he kissed the back of her hand and walked away leaving her blushing deep red and hugged her prize to her face. She never thought James would be this gentle and kind towards her. She find herself crushing on the MFE fighter.

James walked back to the Atlas with his friends and could feel their eyes on him. “What?”

“You and Pidge. I need details!” Rizavi demanded shaking his shoulders.

“Look, I just walked around with her in the carnival.” James assured them. “Nothing happened.”

“I think something did. We just saw you kissing the back of her hand.” Leifdottier pointed out.

James groaned. “So, something did happened. Looks like he has a crush on a pretty and nerdy paladin.” Kinkade teased his friend. All the way to the Atlas, James’s friends began to tease him and Pidge about spending time together at the carnival.

Pidge walked back to the Atlas with the prize in her hands. And saw Hunk smiling at her. “Hey, Pidge, who gave you that?” Hunk asked, seeing the toy she was holding.

“Um, James won it for me.” Pidge replied with a warm smile.

“Whoa, wait, wait. As in James Griffin?” Hunk asked raising an eyebrow.

“Uh, yeah, we just spent time together that’s all.” Pidge says. “Why?”

Hunk sweats nervously knowing that Lance was going to give her a Green Lion soft toy and it turns out James Griffin already had given her one. “O-Oh, nothing! Nothing! It’s looks cute.” Hunk replied quickly.

Pidge then nodded and walked away with a slight nod and walked along the whole way to her room to put her prize away. She looked at it one last time with a smile before leaving her room to go back to work and found Lance at the entrance. “Hey, Lance.”

“Hey. Um, here I got you a Green Lion plush toy. Pretty cool, right?” Lance asks with a cheery smile.

“Oh, that’s nice of you, Lance but I already got one.” Pidge gestured to the big soft toy laying on her bed.

“Huh, so who won that prize? Was it Keith?” Lance asked raised his eyebrow in suspicious.

“Nope. Well, it was James who won that prize.” Pidge says shyly thinking about the handsome commander.

Lance saw a hint of a blush on her cheeks and slump down. “Wait, you… like him?”

Pidge’s eyes widen and then looked down. “Well, take it as a crush, Lance. Nothing too serious is happening right?”

“Y-Yeah, t-that’s right. Understandable. Heh.” Lance says. “If you don’t want it, it’s ok.”

“No, no. I like it. It can be the kid version.” Pidge smiles taking the toy from his hands. “Thanks, Lance.” Pidge then saw James walking down the hallway and then she looked at Lance who smiled at her.

“It’s okay. Pidge, I wanted you to be happy.” Lance said as Pidge hugged him and then ran to catch up with James. The two greeted happily and chatted away with Lance looking at them with a sad smile but was happy that Pidge has found someone she could talk to, like how they used to. He wished Pidge happiness in the future.

“Hey, um, I want to thank you for the toy.” Pidge said to James.

“Your welcome. I’m glad that you liked it.” James replied with a blush and rubbed his neck. “Um, would you, uh, like to you, know, go on a date once we get back to Earth sometime?”

Pidge stopped and looked at him with her face burning up and squeaked. “O-Oh, uh, y-yeah. that would be n-nice. I loved to.”

“Really?” James asked with a smile.

Pidge nodded with a shy smile and then looked away, because she doesn’t want him to see her blushing. “So, uh, maybe I can help you with your fighter? We can do that while eating dinner? It could be our first date?” Pidge says.

“Then it’s a date milady.” James agreed.


	2. Splintered Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war, Pidge still hasn’t admitted her feelings for a certain paladin, but it was too late until her friend and crush, Lance had already asked Allura on a date. Pidge thinks it’s time to move on and forget about love until she met the commander of the MFEs.

After the war has ended, everyone was living in peace and rebuilt their homes. And the paladins were living their lives, Hunk became a chef in the Atlas, Shiro was still Admiral, Keith is still with the Blade of Marmora and Lance, well, he still living in Altea. Where Allura is. Pidge was still working with her family at the Garrison with the New Legendary Defenders.

Pidge walked down the hallways in the Garrison with reports for her to give out to her dad and brother, Matt. Also, her new invention, Chip, a walking AI was walking beside her. “So, Miss Holt, what is in the agenda today?”

“Chip, it’s the holidays. You can have a break. I’ll just be spending time with my family.” Pidge replied, adjusting her new glasses.

“Oh, I see.” Chip says as they entered the lab. Pidge has started working on her new version of Rover. Since her first one was destroyed during the attack of the Castle of Lions when Sendak had infiltrated the castle. She also remembers that day very well, since it was the very same day Lance got hurt. Pidge was thinking of all of her adventures she had with the paladins. She missed having adventures, but the war is over, and she can finally live her life.

“Uh, Miss Holt?” A voice called out and Pidge yelped in surprise and turned to see James Griffin standing behind her. “Sorry. Uh, you weren’t responding earlier. I assumed you were in deep thought.” James says.

“O-Oh, sorry. I was in deep thought. Remembering my days as a paladin.” Pidge quickly replied while wondering how she did not hear him coming in the lab. “So, what’s up?”

“Your dad wants me to inform you that you are having dinner at 6pm.” James replied. “I came down here to let you know, since he is busy as usual.”

Pidge smiled. “Thanks. Thanks for letting me know.”

James nodded and rubbed his hands together, starting to leave seeing that he is not needed at the moment. “Well, I uh, better get going. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah. See you.” Pidge smiled. When the doors were closed, Pidge sat down on chair rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Chip appeared from the other room and walked towards her creator. “Who was that lovely man you were talking to?”

Pidge groaned. “He is just a man I just work with. Nothing more! Besides. I don’t have time for love!” Pidge then went and packed everything up for the day and get ready for her family dinner. She was dressed up in a green shirt with brown pants and boots along with a vest. She also grown her hair longer but it’s past her shoulders and often puts it up in a bun.

Pidge was sitting next to her brother Matt who was talking with his girlfriend, N-7 and she also sees her parents were engaged in a conversation at the other side of the table. Sam noticed how Pidge was very quiet. Normal she would start up a conversation. “So, Katie, how was work today?” Sam asked.

“Busy as usual, Dad.” Pidge replied chewing on her food.

“Well, that’s good. That your busy, I mean.” Colleen says. “Have you met a boy recently? Are you seeing anyone?”

Matt choked on his drink and coughed violently and looked at his sister. “Are you?!”

“NO! I am not! Besides, why would I? I am not that pretty or anything. It’s not like I could find a boyfriend or whatever. Loves sucks.” Pidge replied. “Besides, I don’t need a boyfriend.”

Matt grinned and nudged her on the arm, “Sure about that, a certain MFE commander sure admire you from afar for a while now. And I know you know who I am talking about. Go ahead and ask him out already.”

Sam raised an eyebrow, “James Griffin, hm. He seems like a perfect candidate. He is a good man, that boy.”

“Hmm, yes. And a very handsome one.” Colleen winked at her Pidge who frowned and groaned in annoyance. Her parents has been asking whether or not if she is going out with a boy or she has boyfriend.

“Well, I am not going to go out with some random guy.” Pidge insists and got up from her chair and washed her plates and the she looked outside seeing the stars shining brightly in the night sky. She sometimes wished there was a guy who always love her for who she is and respects her truly.

Two weeks had passed, and Pidge was in Altea, going to celebrate Allura Day again with her friends. She was the first one to arrive in Altea and saw that Keith had arrived in his Blade Marmora suit, “Hey, Pidge.” Keith greeted with a smile.

“Hey, stranger. How was your missions?” Pidge asked seeing Keith sitting down next to her.

“Good. But I am going mission after mission.” Keith replied. “Normal Blade stuff and Kosmo is growing every day.” Pidge tilted her head to see Altean children playing with Kosmo in the juniberry field.

“Come on, Hunk! Keith and Pidge are probably waiting for us!” Lance says to his friend.

“Okay, I am coming.” Hunk replied walking up the stairs.

“Keith will probably….” Lance trailed off and stood at the top of the stairs with Hunk catching up to him.

“Lance, buddy, you okay?” Hunk asked and then looked at what he was looking. He smirked and looked at Lance who blushed bright pink. “So, are you asking her out?” Hunk asked.

“What?! No, no! Pidge and I are best friends.” Lance says. “Just friends.” He looked over to Pidge who was talking with Keith at the table. She looked even more beautiful with her hair up and a little bit of lip gloss on her lips.

Lance gulped nervously and walked towards the table. It has been so long since they haven’t talked in days. He doesn’t know what to say to her or how he’ll engage a conversation with her. She has always been busy and occupied with work at the garrison. Lance glanced over to Pidge who wore a white and green dress with her hair down to her shoulders and wore white sandals. She looked more cuter than she was before.

Pidge then turned to see Lance was looking at her and he quickly adverted his gaze and looked down at his plate. “Heh, what’s wrong, Lance?” Pidge asked with a cheeky grin.

“Nothing!” Lance replied quickly. “Anyways, it’s good to see you again. It has been a long time.”

“Yeah, a year and a half, Lance.” Pidge says with Lance widening his eyes.

“Wow. That long.” Lance chuckled nervously and could feel everyone looking at him. He rubbed his neck and then looked at Pidge who was eating her meal. He wanted to ask her something, but he lost his chance when he saw her standing up, apparently got a call from her dad.

After the celebration, Pidge went back to Earth and ventured back to her lab to see what her dad has been working on. “Hey, Dad, what was it you want to talk about?”

“Oh, nothing really. But this new ship will be working in no time. And there is some paper work for you to do.” Sam says as Pidge nodded and went to do her paper work. She has been working all night, non-stop working on the paper work and reports her dad has given her.

“Miss Holt? I thought you were gone for the day?” James asks, appeared at the doorway.

“No, my dad made me do some paperwork but I’m fine.” Pidge replied. “Why are you up? And in your uniform?”

James chuckled and grabbed the clock from the table and show her what time it was. “What?! After 12?!” Pidge exclaimed holding the clock in her hands. “Ugh!”

“Maybe you should take a break.” James suggests. “Taking your mind from all of this.” James gestured to the paper work on the table. Pidge nodded in understanding.

“Yeah, I’ll do that. I’ll take a walk outside or somewhere.” Pidge says standing up, stretching her arms out. “Want to come with me for a walk?”

James pointed at himself, “Me? But I’m on watchout duty.”

“Well, um, would it be nice to keep you company?” Pidge asked while blushing deep red same goes for James who looked at her surprised. “I-If you don’t want to, that’s fine! I mean, I uh, thought it would b-be nice if you and I could, you know, chat or talk?” Pidge wanted to die now. She was about to run out of the doors but heard James laughing.

“Sorry.” James chuckled. “Uh, yeah. I like that.”

Pidge’s smile turned bright and then nodded as they went on their walk around the compound. They both walked in an awkward silence, Pidge looked over at James who was looking around the area and then looked up at the stars with a smile.

Pidge saw that James Griffin might be a nice person to hang out with. He might be a nice guy after all. He seemed well-mannered, kind, brave, handsome and gorgeous. Pidge blushed deep red for thinking all of that and shook her head. “S-so, uh, how was your first experience in space two years ago?” Pidge asked, trying to push her thoughts back.

“It was exciting to be honest. It was my dream to explore out in space. But fighting aliens. Thought it was incredible, but it was tense.” James replied lowering his gun, looking at Pidge who smiled at him. It made his heart flutter. And he could feel his cheeks heating up.

“Yeah, being a paladin was amazing. Had plenty of adventures with my friends and Princess Allura.” Pidge says with a sad smile.

James knew she misses the Altean Princess, since her sacrifice affected her greatly. Especially Lance. “I’m sorry for your loss.” James says.

“Hm. It’s fine. At least she’s with her family.” Pidge says. “I wanted to be happy. For her.”

James nodded and continued their walk around and Pidge was balancing on the edge of the building and then saw a shooting star above them. “Wow.” James whispered.

“What do you wish for?” Pidge asks him.

“Well, I have everything here. Don’t need anything else.” James replied. “How about you?”

Pidge frowned and looked at the horizon where the sun is rising. “Well, for one thing. I hope to find someone who truly cares for me. Hoping to find someone, I guess.” Pidge replies as she put a hair strand back of her ear.

“I actually never had the time to find someone.” James says. “Because of this job, of course.”

Pidge looked at him with a fond expression on her face. “Well, maybe you just didn’t find the right person. It’s hard to find one person you truly love or come to care about. I had a crush once on a friend once, but he had found another, and it broke my heart. But I moved on. That’s what I am going to do.”

James nodded in understanding, putting his rifle down. “Looks like we are the lone wolves.”

Pidge laughed. “Yeah, that’s Keith’s thing but I agree.” She then felt the fresh air and wind blowing in her face with her hair being blown in the wind with James watching with a smile. Then he looked at the horizon seeing the sun rising.

“Hey, sunrise.” James says as Pidge opened her eyes and saw the sun rising brightly over the horizon.

“Wow, I love sunrises and sunsets too.” Pidge said.

“I like sunrises better.” James said with Pidge looking at him.

“Really?” Pidge asks, leaning on her hand. James nodded in response as he still looked at sun and Pidge could feel her heart beating fast. She was really starting to like the MFE commander. He was different. And good different kind.

James and Pidge then looked in each other’s eyes for a few moments and James started to lean in until they heard the speakers turning on hearing Iverson’s voice. James and Pidge separated from each other.

“I uh, better get going to the lab.” Pidge said.

“Y-Yeah, and I better get going to the hangars.” James says.

“So, I will see you around?” Pidge asked.

James smiled, “Yes. See you around, Miss Holt.”

“Call me Pidge or Katie. I don’t mind.” Pidge smiled back warmly.

“Alright then, Katie. Looking forward to seeing you again.” James said, grabbing her hand and kissed it on the back of her hand like a gentleman would do.

Pidge blushed deep red and watched him leaving her. Pidge looked at her hand where James had kissed her and smiled to herself, finding herself crushing on the MFE commander.

They had spent the whole day smiling at each other fondly much to her brother’s and father’s surprise to see her smiling at a boy. Sometimes Pidge would not admit she was actually having a crush on James, which was true, but she was still figuring out her feelings. Pidge worked extra hard on her projects and tries her very best not to be distracted from watching James working on his fighter with no shirt on.

James sometimes could see Pidge was staring and then turned around, adverting her gaze and focused on her work but accidentally fell over, much her embarrassment and to James’s amusement.

“Hey, Pidge are you okay?” Nadia asks her, seeing her blushing deep red.

“Yeah I am alright.” Pidge assured her friend and went back to work. She then saw her irises on her desk and saw it was from James. She smiled brightly and then saw a tray of food on the table. She and James had been spending time together during their breaks or working together in making the new fighters. Their feelings for each other grew stronger everyday as they spent time together.

 


End file.
